Precaria libertad
by Eienhy
Summary: Amar también significa ser libre... pesimo summary ... Ulquihime


Precaria libertad.

Suspiro lentamente, captando el aire profundamente y expulsándolo suavemente, algo en su interior se liberaba, algo se contraía, estaba ahí, pero al mismo tiempo se desvanecía, esparciéndose como neblina, se convertía en finas gotas de agua, viajando libremente en la atmosfera, contagiando al viento de su tristeza y felicidad.

Cerró de nuevo los ojos, adentro se dibujaban las figuras más extrañas, coloreándose de luz opaca, contrayéndose y expandiéndose, destellando de vez en cuando, alargándose hasta romperse limpiamente, uniéndose de nuevo girando en espiral y por fin desapareciendo, estaba ahí, con él. Eso era lo único que importaba.

Era libre, estando con él, era libre, cada roce desenfrenado, cada sencilla palabra dicha casi sin aliento, era la forma más perfecta de caer y mantenerse sostenida por un hilo delgado al borde del precipicio. Desafiar el peligro, era la expresión de la libertad. Era cuando sin pudor se desmoronaba entre sus dedos, disociándose en partículas pequeñas en un instante y volviendo, al sentir su toque de nuevo. Era cuando en un solo beso se compartía el universo conocido, viajando a través de diferentes dimensiones coloreadas de tonalidades ignoradas.

¡Ah el amor! Funde y destruye de la misma forma explosiva, dejando atrás la vida tal y como se conoce, aislando el mundo propio del resto, él era su libertad; pero al mismo tiempo cada uno de sus abrazos, de sus posesivas palabras, de su forma de tomarla y rodearla, lo convertían en la fuerte cuerda que la ataba al mundo, con los pies flotando, pero, en la realidad.

Extasiada por caricias inexploradas y sonrisas inexistentes, que solo ella puede crear, se convierte en vencedora, vencedora del miedo y el dolor, de la negación y del implacable tiempo, cuando él sonríe ella ha vencido, ha derribado las altas murallas que le rodean, lo ha vuelto tierno amante y sincero en su máxima capacidad, es cuando descubre quien es él realmente sin tabúes, ni obligaciones fuera de lugar.

Pero al decir su nombre, la victoria se convertía en derrota, porque ha caído de nuevo entre sus manos, y la amable pelea se decidía en su contra, toda convicción, toda necesidad de resistir se hundía sin remedio, golpeando su pecho como ola del mar erosionando su voluntad, patéticamente se veía arrastrada de nuevo junto a él, ¡ah sin remedio!, ¡sin remordimiento!, dejándose vencer por el profundo color de sus ojos.

El silencio se rompe con el fru fru de las sabanas, él se mueve en medio de las sombras, mientras ella mantiene los ojos cerrados, fingiendo dormir.

Él se levantará con cuidado intentado evadir cualquier vibración que perturbe el sueño de la mujer a su lado. Ella abrirá los ojos cuando la puerta se haya cerrado y probablemente derrame las lágrimas que se anudan en su garganta y se preguntará de nuevo ¿Cuándo será el momento de decir las palabras que se agolpan en cada una de las células de su cuerpo?, ¿Cuándo?, ¿Cuándo llegará el momento de ser feliz? Y entonces otra vez callaría y aguardaría.

Él suspira muy cerca de su oído, se mueve de nuevo, acomodando las sabanas a su alrededor; ella siente cada movimiento, dibujándolo en las sombras de su mente… pero él no se va, parece solo acomodarse, amoldando su cuerpo al colchón debajo o la almohada en su cabeza, se extraña pero sigue fingiendo un profundo sueño.

Su cuerpo gira y la abraza con fuerza contra sí, ahí está la cuerda que la ata al mundo, su respiración choca contra su cuello cariñosamente, su tibieza la rodea y sus manos viajan tranquilamente en su contorno, no puede evitarlo, abre los ojos, y suspira, él sabe que está despierta, lo mira y descubre una tenue línea dibujándose en su rostro, está sonriendo, ella ha vencido.

La sonrisa se desvanece cuando sus labios la alcanzan, aquel beso destructivo, que la hace encontrarse, ¡ah sí! ha perdido. Derrotada de nuevo, escucha su voz decir dos palabras cada una de una sola silaba, en casi un susurro, rápidamente, como sí el valor durara solo un instante, él habla por ella, dice lo que ella no se atrevió antes, las palabras se desvanecen en la misma atmosfera que ella. Y entonces, ella es libre.

* * *

Espero que no hay sido muy confuso, y aunque no digo nombres, creanme lo escribi pensando en Ulquiorra y Orihime...

¿Qué palabras dijo? pueden ser cualquiera que ustedes quieran mientras sean dos y de una sola silaba, para mí son "Te amo"… waaa soy tan cursi…me doy pena jeje


End file.
